Shipping Accidents
by JupiterSun11
Summary: What happens on a rainy night with a mystery loving Dipper and a Pacifica who had just been kicked out of her house? Some fluffiness! That's what. ;) Enjoy.


**A/N: Hello. Nothing to say here. Just I don't own Gravity Falls. **

* * *

The rain pattered against the window, flashes of lightning lit up the dark room. Dipper sat in Stan's chair, reading a mystery novel. He had the house to himself. Thank goodness. He could do without a dose of hyper craziness everyday. Mabel was at a sleepover with friends and Stan was apparently on a date. Soos was his right hand man. How he managed that, nobody knows. Dipper sighed as he settled down into the couch. His red waffle long sleeve shirt kept his 16 year old body warm along with a pair of grey khakis. His socked feet dangled over the side.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door, before Dipper could move to get it. The door burst open and that's where a soaked Pacifica stood. Her lavender blouse and purple suede jacket was ruined along with her new studded jeans. She walked in as if she owned the place, "My parents kicked me out."

Dipper gave her a dry look, "So? What am I supposed to do about it?" He turned back to his book, disinterested. "And shut the door, you're letting in the rain." She rolled her eyes and kicked off her high cut boots into a corner.

"What crawled up your butt?" She sneered as she looked for a place to sit. She eyed up the old rocking chair before sitting down cautiously.

Dipper looked back up from the pages of his book, "What do you want and why are you here?"

"I already told you, my parents kicked me out."

"Your parents kicked _you _out." He repeated incredulously.

She twirled a lock of blonde hair around her finger, "Well yeah."

"What did you do? Murder someone? Nope...that can't be it. You would totally be off the hook, even for that."

Pacifica scowled at him, "For your information, it isn't any of your business."

"Yeah..right. If it's not than why are you here?"

"Fine." She spat out before walking up to where he was sitting. Pacifica surprised him by grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling his face close to hers. "This is _confidential. _This isn't something you go blabbing to your little friends." Her voiced growled and sent shivers down his spine. He nodded and she let out a breath. "I have been spending enormous amounts of money. And apparently we were losing money already. So my parents kicked me out."

Dipper tried hard to keep his laughter in. "That's it? Not very impressive."

Pacifica rolled her eyes, "No. Thanks to you, that's not all. You dork." She plopped down on the edge of the couch, leaning against Dipper's legs. "Thanks to that top secret paper about the founder getting leaked, my family are losing their reputation."

She had his attention now, he sat up. His book fell into his lap. "What? But I only showed it to you."

"Yeah...well..." She looked down at her feet, "That was kinda my fault." Dipper's mouth formed an 'o' shape. "Oh stop that. I don't need your pity." She socked him in the shoulder. He muttered an 'ow' before turning his attention to his surroundings. The rain still pouring and the darkness still consuming them. The silence became their friend for a moment.

"C'mon. Let's get you dry." Dipper said softly before getting her a warm electric blanket and some towels.

Pacifica watched him with wide eyes, her gaze stared at his lanky frame, he had gotten so tall. Her eyes moved up to his dark wavy hair, it looked so soft. For once, he wasn't wearing that stupid hat. "Your hair is so long." Her thoughts found it's way to her mouth.

Dipper looked at her strangely. "...Thanks." He handed her a cup of hot chocolate before moving to the other side of the couch with his mug and book. She smirked, he was still the same shy, awkward boy she knew. In a daring move, the blonde moved closer, breaking the personal space barrier.

"Whatcha reading?" Her voice rose to a high pitch.

"Nothing," he kept his attention down, reading the pages of his book.

Disappointed by the unresponsive reaction, she moved even closer. Knee touching knee now, "C'mon, Dip. I'm bored...let's do something fun." She stroked his arm with her finger, surprised that he had a little muscle. Dipper gave her an unappreciative look and she countered with a puppy dog face.

"Fine, fine." He threw his hands up in the air and threw his book on the end table. "What did you have in mind?"

"Hm...Let's see." She began to rub her hands together menacingly. "_What ever should we do? _Two strangers in the dark...alone..." Pacifica drank in that delicious confused expression on his face and the way he was leaning away from her.

"Alright!" He shot up, "Let's watch a movie."

Unfazed by his reaction, she leaned back in the couch. "Sure. How about a romantic comedy?"

His face contorted into a disgusted expression, "No dice. Let's watch a horror film."

She shook her head. "Nuh-uh. Just pop in a thriller." He nodded, happy with the decision. They took a seat on the couch, sitting at a reasonable distance from each other. Peace settled over the two teens in the dark rooms, only the sound of the rain and screams from the movie could be heard. He leaned back in the chair, not processing the fact that he and Pacifica were cuddling now. To his knowledge, she had fallen asleep and he would never know why he reached out to stroke her blonde hair. Pacifica was only asleep for a moment before she woke up to someone tenderly stroking her hair, as if she was a fragile porcelain doll. To her surprise, she realized it was Dipper. She shifted, not out of discomfort but to get closer. Her hand placed itself on his chest, feeling the drumming of his heart.

"Um...Dipper," Her voice was soft as silk.

His hand stopped stroking midway, "Y-yes."

She looked up at him then, her small hand still on his chest. Her blue eyes just sparkling. They were only millimeters apart now, her lips grazed his, lingering just for a moment.

Just then the door burst open to reveal a happy, soaked Mabel covered in glitter. Dipper and Pacifica jumped, stunned. It was quite a sight, Mabel was not only covered in glitter but also streamers and confetti. She was waving around a flag and blowing on a kazoo. The image of Pacifica laying on top of Dipper processed and her smile dropped slowly. "Whoa. What's going on here?" A small smirk began to form.

The two teens on the couch glanced at each other simultaneously before flying away to separate ends of the couch. "N-nothing." Dipper looked to the side, avoiding his sister's gaze with an obvious blush on his face. Mabel also noticed Pacifica was blushing too. "U-um. What are you doing back from your sleepover?"

Mabel still looked at him quizzically as she answered, "Just forgot my grappling hook." She picked it up from the end table, holding it up.

"Oh, I-I see," Dipper didn't dare move, fear that his sister might piece it together.

"Yeah, I will be going now..." Mabel turned, her smirk growing even bigger. "So you two lovebirds can get back to _whatever_ it was you were doing." Dipper flashed an even brighter red. The door slammed shut, contrasting the silence that came after.

"Well, she hasn't changed." Pacifica who finally gained her composure, stood up. She stretched, her fingers reaching for the ceiling. "Wow, you couldn't look any redder right now." She began to giggle.

Dipper pouted, covering his cheeks. "Hey!"

"Anyway, I should be going now." Pacifica noticed how disheveled Dipper looked, his shirt had ridden up and his expression looked like he was having trouble thinking. She couldn't help but think how cute he was. "My parents probably forgiven me now."

"Yeah..." Dipper got up too, fixing his shirt, much to Pacifica's disappointment. He smiled at her, finally gaining some composure. They walked toward the main doorway, he watched as she tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear.

"Thanks for letting me stay." And with that she kissed him one last time and departed. Dipper, once again whose thoughts just trained wrecked, shut the door slowly. He walked up to his bed and collapsed on his bed. That girl always seemed to exhaust him, in a good way. Dipper softly smiled before falling asleep.

~Fin~

* * *

**A/N: This was accident officer, I swear. *Puts hands up* A shipping accident. I don't really ship anything in Gravity Falls, just there for the mysteries. I do love Dipper's crush on Wendy though, it's just so darn cute. Review? **


End file.
